Time Management – Making your first year easier
Amy Slaven Having a structured time management guide really helped me through my first year of study it helped me stay on top of my assignments and study. This guide reduced my stress levels as it highlighted where I needed to focus my time first. The most important time management guide I used was having a calendar. My calendar provided myself with information regarding when assignments were due, what days I was working and what responsibilities I needed to uphold. I made sure that my Gmail calendar was linked to my phone and laptop so I would receive notifications and alarms when events were about to occur. These notifications and alarms ensured I submitted all my assessment on time. Setting priorities is a key time management factor, deciding what tasks that are urgent and important during high stress times when numerous assessments are due. Writing a to do list will help you priories task and help you through your first year with less stress. During periods where I have multiple assignments due around the same time, if required I would reduce my work hours. This allowed myself sufficient time to complete the task successfully. My social networks and events previously have come before study and work commitments however, I had to change this mindset and make study is my number one priority. I began to make time for both by delegating time to spend with friends but also enough time to complete assignments and study. This also required me to notify friends and family that I had to study on particular days and times of the day, so I would not get distracted by anyone. Also by turning my phone off or selecting ‘Do not Disturb Mode’ when studying or completely jobs will assist, making sure that the TV or music isn’t on when I’m working, this will reduce distraction and support me to remain focused. One of the strategies I used during my first year was making large tasks smaller and dividing them into small segments. For example doing one hour of work each night rather than 5 hours all together would work in my circumstances. This worked particularly well when essays were due. Writing over 1000 words looked like an overwhelming task however one night I would finish the Introduction, following night my first two paragraphs, I would continue until I completed the essay. Setting enough time so I get enough sleep and time to relax; this helps reduce stress levels and overall will improve my quality of work. Also spending time to look after my body and health. This puts me in a positive mindset and improves my thinking and allows me to create better work. Eating healthy and continually exciting is also an important aspect of providing the best work possible. Also by placing myself in a respected environment, for example going straight to my local library rather than going home and being interrupted. Being healthy is also a vital strateg, this will keep my mind clear, allowing me to be focused. All these little tools are so important too unsure I managed my time effectively and efficiently. These strategies will help assist you through your first year of study and make it less stressful and much more enjoyable.